


Bubblegum Boss

by nightmare_before



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_before/pseuds/nightmare_before
Summary: After his previous boss was arrested, Coby decides to drink his troubles in the bar near his place and he meets Helmeppo. Many drinks lead to an intimate night which leads to the decision to start dating. But how will surprising news affect their budding relationship.Based on a prompt by OTP Prompts on tumblr.





	1. Job Unstable? Lets go to the Bar!

Coby sighed and stared at the drink in his hand, he wasn’t a regular at the bar near his home but today he decided, that he needed a drink. It had suddenly come out in the news that Morgan, the head designer of the fashion company Möwe where Coby worked, had been involved with the crime wave that was occurring in the city and had been using that money to increase the scope of the business. With his arrest it was said that his estranged son would be taking over the company and would be holding a meeting in two days’ time about the next steps the company would take.   
Coby was terrified of his old boss but the man had kept the company in order and the employees on track, he had no idea what this new boss would be like. Rumours were flying left and right among the staff, each more frightening than the last. Some said that Morgan’s son was a brat who would fire anyone who looked at him wrong, some even said that he was the true mastermind of the crimes, but Coby was sceptical due to no one having met the man before so how could they possibly know that? Either way Coby was worried, what if the new boss decided to make some cuts and fired him? He was currently only an assistant and hadn’t yet been given the opportunity to present his own designs to the company and hated the idea of never getting to.   
Coby was pulled out of his thoughts by a young man sitting next to him. He had long blond hair that flowed down his shoulders like a river of melted gold, his eyes were hazel flecks of amber that were framed by thick lashes, his nose was long and slender and his lips appeared to be soft with a slight shine. Coby felt a sense of curiosity when saw the man’s chin had a central cleft that seemed slightly unnatural, like it had long ago been broken by some force. He wore a dark purple collared shirt with top button left undone and sleeves that were rolled up to his elbows, that was half tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans, a combination that all in all, Coby found extremely attractive. The man was holding some kind of blue cocktail and was facing the bar they both sat at, but his eyes flitted to Coby every so often and looked like he really wanted to say something.   
After a few moments, the blond took a deep a breath and stammered out “Y-You know it should be illegal for someone as hot as you to be sad and drinking alone.” The man quickly took a large swig of the brightly coloured drink in his hand.  
Coby’s jaw dropped and his face flushed a burning red, he had not been expecting for the man to try hitting on him. After the shock started leaving his system, a sense of excitement replaced it and with a grin filling Coby’s face as he looked at blond who was still staring straight ahead, he responded slyly with “Well maybe I just needed an attractive blond like you to join me.”  
A sense of relief immediately filled the man’s face and he turned to face Coby with a half-smile, tension lifting from his shoulders, “I’m Helmeppo” the blond introduced himself, he then added after seeing the slightly confused look on Coby’s face, “I’m German, moved to the other side of town when I was a kid, my name’s still weird by German standards though.” He looked away from Coby with his ears looking slightly red.   
“I like it,” Coby exclaimed, “It shows that you’re an interesting person and defiantly someone worth getting to know, I’m Coby.” Helmeppo looked shocked and looked away, but Coby could see the smile forming on Helmeppo’s face.   
“So, Coby,” Helmeppo said after a moment, turning back to face Coby, “If you don’t mind me asking, why are you really drinking alone?” Helmeppo suddenly looked panicked ad quickly added “b-but don’t feel like you have to tell me, I mean we just met and if it’s personal…” he trailed off.   
Coby thought for a second and decided to tell the Helmeppo a little about his situation but not that Möwe was the company he worked for just in case he thought that he was involved in any other the crimes that his former boss committed.   
“My job is becoming unstable, there’s a new boss coming in, who plans to change things up” he explained and downed the rest of his drink, “There’s a chance I could lose my job. I’ve worked for them every since I left college and for these past few years, I’ve done everything they’ve asked of me and more, but I have no idea if it’ll be enough.”  
Helmeppo looked over at Coby sympathetically, “I’m really sorry to hear that, I know how hard it can be when your life is going through a major upheaval, but I’m sure that you’ll be ok, especially if you’ve been that dedicated to them. Helmeppo has a faraway look in his eye before turning back to look Coby in the eyes. “Come on, let me buy you another drink” Helmeppo offered with a grin, “There’s nothing that can be done tonight so just try to enjoy yourself.” The grin was infectious and Coby started to smile,   
“Alright, sounds good to me.”  
________

Several drinks later, Coby was laughing at Helmeppo’s story on how he and his friend, Tashigi, had once ended up trying to herd a bunch of alpaca out of their joint apartment without the neighbours finding out. Coby was really enjoying spending time with Helmeppo and felt like he never connected so well with another person before. However, in the back of his mind he still felt the nagging worry about his future. Helmeppo seemed to noticed as he took Coby’s hand into his and gently pressed “You still worried?”  
Coby nodded and sighed as he replied “This job was my dream, even though I’m just an assistant now, I always thought that if I worked hard I could move up and get noticed, with all these changes I’m probably just going to get forgotten, or worse, sacked.”   
“Coby,” Helmeppo murmured as he leaned forward looked into his eyes, “You are a brilliant, dedicated man, I’m sure your works are glad to have you, and even if they make the dumbass decision to get rid of you, I’m sure another company would jump at the chance to have you” He raised his hand and cupped Coby’s face then lightly stroked the cheek with his thumb, “Besides anyone with any sense at all would at least just want to be able to look at you, I know I do” he whispered. Helmeppo blushed and quickly dropped his hand down from Coby’s face, “Sorry” His voice wobbled.   
Coby bit his lip, in this short amount of time he had really started to like the Helmeppo and was very attracted to the other man. There were too many times in his life that things had slipped through his fingers due to him not being active in what he wanted, be it attempts to get in with the judo club during school or opportunities to show his designs and decided that his would not be one of those times, he had to see where this would go.  
“You know, my place is nearby, if you wanted to…” he paused and leaned in close to Helmeppo and placed his hand on the other mans leg, “go somewhere more private”.  
Helmeppo’s face became a dark shade of red, but an excited grin spread across his face  
“Lead the way” Helmeppo said as he stood up and pushed his chair away. Coby jumped up, almost knocking his own chair over, grabbed Helmeppo’s hand and with an excited spring in his step, led the other man out of the bar and into uncharted territory.


	2. Having Sex With the Cute Guy You Just Met

It took no time at all to reach the apartment. It took even less for Coby to unlock the door and pull Helmeppo inside the dark building. Coby fumbled around the wall, frantically looking light switch, quickly locating it and flipping it on. The apartment was small and slightly cramped, with living room and kitchen combined into one, a small television stood on top of an old, wooden stand. To the back of the room was a door leading off to Coby’s bedroom and attached bathroom.

Coby kicked off his shoes and watched and the other removed his own. Once he had, Coby slammed the door to the apartment shut, locking itself with a click, and pushed the taller man against the wall and kissed him with force. Both men’s mouths fighting for dominance. Coby felt himself grow hard. It had been a while since Coby was last with someone, and in his past few relationships he never even got that far before them not working out. Was he really going to hook up with a man he just met? But Coby found that he didn’t really care, his desire for Helmeppo was burning more than anything he had felt before. 

After a few moments they broke the kiss, both gasping for air. Coby quickly unbuttoned Helmeppo’s shirt and discarded it onto the floor, before quickly pulling his own t-shirt off. His mouth quickly found its way to Helmeppo’s neck, and he was harshly biting and sucking, marks starting to form. Helmeppo threw his head back, allowing him access to more skin.

 Coby’s mouth travelled upwards, and he slightly tiptoed to reach Helmeppo’s ear, he lightly bit the lobe, causing a low moan from the man, and spoke in a low voice,  
“Should we take this to my room?”

Helmeppo, breathless simply nodded and pushed himself off the wall.  Coby once again took Helmeppo’s hand and led him to the bedroom. The room was modest with a double bed, a small cabinet next to it, a desk with a wooden chair and a wardrobe.

Coby put his hands on Helmeppo’s waist, and once again worries came over Coby’s mind, should he continue taking charge? How was this going to go? Just ask him, he thought to himself, how will you know if you don’t ask?

“Umm”, He started, “How should we..., Do you prefer…where…?” He trailed off, unable to find the words he was thinking of. 

A blush filled the blonds face as he responded, “I’m a bottom, if that’s what you’re trying to ask.” He looked away, seemingly unwilling to meet Coby’s eyes.

“Yes, good, great!” Coby exclaimed, placing a hand on Helmeppo’s chest and gently pushing him towards the bed. Helmeppo complied and moved backwards, his hands moving down to the buttons on his trousers and quickly undoing the zip and pulling them off himself and leaving them on the floor. Helmeppo hesitated for a moment, then shakingly removed his underwear, his hard cock springing out. Coby felt himself grow hotter quickly yanked his own jeans down, underwear coming down with them.  

“Do you have, you know?” Helmeppo asked, staring at Coby’s cock.

“Yeah” he replied and got up and went into the draw of his bedside cabinet, he pulled out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms and returned to the bed. Coby took the lid of the lube and started to rub liberal amount to his hand. He looked at Helmeppo, who opened his legs and Coby moved forward and started to massage his entrance, making sure to apply plenty of lube before slipping a finger inside. Helmeppo gasped and bit his lip, and Coby started to finger him, gently moving to prep the blond. Coby pulled his hand back and re applied lube before adding a second finger. He continued to slowly touch Helmeppo before moving his fingers in a scissoring action to stretch him.

He continued until he thought that Helmeppo had been thoroughly stretched.

“Are you ready?” Coby asked.

Helmeppo’s face was red, “Yes”, he whispered.

Coby slowly removed his fingers from Helmeppo and reached over to the box of condoms, trembling slightly he removed one from its packaging and shakily slid one over his hard cock and then applied lube over it.

 Helmeppo spread his legs wider apart and Coby moved closer, he placed his hands either side of Helmeppo’s chest and slowly started to push his cock against the blond’s tight entrance. Helmeppo let started to whimper as Coby’s cock breached him and let out a loud moan as Coby continued to thrust inside. Coby gasped, Helmeppo felt so tight and the movement felt so _good._  He slowly pulled out, leaving only tip in and then pushed in again. He started to speed up his thrusts. Helmeppo let out small whines, clearly enjoying his self. Coby grinned and started to thrust harder, trying to increase the pleasure for both of them.  Helmeppo yelled out loudly and clutched at the bedding. Coby startled, not expecting the yell.

“Sorry, am I hurting you? Should I stop?” Coby asked, worried that he was doing something wrong.

“Don’t you dare stop, that feels so good” Moaned Helmeppo. Coby continued thrusting, moving faster and harder, encouraged by Helmeppo’s response

“Ah Coby, I’m close, I can’t- fuck.” With a loud moan, Helmeppo came, the hot, sticky liquid spilling out over himself, with some hitting Coby’s chest. Coby kept thrusting, feeling Helmeppo tighten around his cock. The blond whimpered, and the sound pushed Coby over the edge and he suddenly leaned close and kissed the other man as he gave a final thrust and came, waves of pleasure rushing over him.

Coby broke off the kiss and slowly pulled out of Helmeppo, his knees wobbling slightly as he collapsed onto the bed. Coby quickly pulled of the condom and threw it into the bin under the desk, only just managing to get it in. Helmeppo turned to face Coby and snuggled close up to his chest.

“Mm, we should definitely do this again” Helmeppo purred.

“Yeah” Coby mumbled, “Definitely”. His eyes heavy, Coby turned and wrapped his arms around Helmeppo and quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is probably filled with mistakes, but I wanted to post while I had motivation. Let me know what you think or if I've made any mistakes, be it spelling grammar or continuity.


	3. Why do colours have so many names?

The next morning, light filtered into the room from the slots in the blinds and Coby awoke to the sound of muttering. 

"Hmm, I don’t know, either of the colours would work" 

Coby opened his eyes. Helmeppo was curled up to his side and looking through something on his phone, the blond was biting his lip as he kept flicking through. 

 

After a moment's debate, Coby decided to ask. 

"Um, what are you-" Coby started to ask, sitting up slightly. At the sound of his voice, Helmeppo jumped and almost lost grip of his phone. He looked up at Coby and turned a shade of pale pink. 

" Ah, sorry, I should have left earlier, sorry I'll just grab my stuff" Helmeppo stuttered as he tried to quickly get up.

“No, wait!” Coby moved to stop Helmeppo but moved too forcefully and accidently ended up pushing him down and landing on top. Helmeppo went red and Coby quickly moved off him.  

" I meant... You seemed to be thinking... colours?" Coby was stumbling over his words in embarrassment but still tried to get his message across. 

 

"Oh," Helmeppo exclaimed, he looked towards his phone, "I got a message from the guy who's going to be decorating my office, saying that I have to decide in the next 30 minutes on what colour paints to buy or the room won't be dry for when I want to use it" Helmeppo reached over and picked it up, and showed Coby an off- white colour, "Ok, so I'm thinking of this eburnean colour for most of the room but trying to decide the colour for the feature wall, I'm thinking either smaragdine" Helmeppo changed the picture to green, "Or glaucous" He then put a blue colour up. Coby felt confused for a moment. Eburnean? Smaragdine? Glaucous? Why couldn't people just say what colour they mean. Then again, sometimes people have to be specific when deciding colour, once Coby ordered the wrong shade of blue for a suit for one of the designers who then proceeded to tell at him for over half an hour AND tried to get him fired. Luckily, he got off with a warning, but the injustice of that still annoyed him to each day. He realised that Helmeppo was looking at him and quickly tried to remember the names of the colours. 

"How about smaragdine? It seems like more of a calming colour for an office." Coby suggested nervously. 

Helmeppo tiled his head, considering the suggestion and then broke out into a smile.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect.” Helmeppo quickly typed out a message and looked up at Coby. For a few seconds, there was silence.

“Can I use your shower?” Helmeppo asked, breaking the silence. Coby blinked, then nodded.   
“Yeah, it’s just through there,” He pointed at the door, “There are towels hanging up.” He added.

“Thanks.” Helmeppo replied and slowly rose from the bed. He seemed slightly wobbly on his feet and started to move towards the bathroom. Coby noticed the scars on his back. Large ugly marks of different shapes and lengths, with some being more rounded and some being more jagged. Helmeppo seemed to notice Coby’s staring and moved quicker into the bathroom. The sounds of movement came through the door and after a moment the shower switched on.

Coby sighed and sat up. For a moment Coby just listened to the sound of the Helmeppo in the shower, thinking over what to do next.

He could just smile and say goodbye and carry on with his life, but deep down he knew that was not what he wanted. This wasn’t the first time one incident had lead to Coby feeling like he needed someone in his life, but this was the first time it was a romantic and sexual need.  He thought back to those days at nightmarish days of school, full of bullying for being small, weak and having an interest in fashion. Many of the other kids would pick on him relentlessly, until one day, Luffy, the leader of a group of kids known as ‘The Straw hats’, had stepped into one of the fights and told him that he should do what he wanted. He had developed a bit of an idol worship for the boy and followed him around during breaks.  He’d thankfully grew out of that stage and looked back on those memories in embarrassment, but the fact remained that Coby did tend to get attached to people quickly.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, the cool morning air enveloping his bare skin. He started to move towards his drawers, but almost tripped on Helmeppo’s jeans. Coby stopped and picked them up and stared for a moment, before folding them neatly and placing them and the others underwear on his bed. He then quickly grabbed some clothes and got dressed, before moving into the living room to search for the blond’s shirt. After a moment searching, he found it in a crumpled heap on the floor. Coby picked up the shirt, shook it down and tried to remove any creases, to little success.

As he began to walk back to his bedroom, Coby heard the shower turn off and he quickened his pace and entered his room just as Helmeppo exited his bathroom. His long hair was damp and clinging to his chest and a towel wrapped around his hips. Coby felt his face turn red. Wordlessly, he held the shirt out in front of him and avoided looking at the other man. Helmeppo gently took the shirt and started to get dressed. The atmosphere was heavy, Coby didn’t have a clue what he should do.

“Listen,” Helmeppo’s voice broke the silence. Coby turned around to see Helmeppo staring downwards, his hands clasped together with his right thumb stroking the side of his left index finger.   
“I want to see you again, I don’t want this to be a one off because I really like you, and I know I’m being stupid.” He rambled glowing redder by the moment, “I mean, this isn’t typical for me and I know this is definitely the wrong order but-.” Helmeppo stopped talking and looked at Coby. He bit his lips and continued in a quieter voice, “Sorry, I should go.” With that he turned and quickly left the bedroom. Coby blinked taking in the implications of these words, then almost ran after the other man, reaching him just as he opened the front door and grabbed his arm.

“Please wait,” He practically yelled, “I want to go out with you too.”

Coby saw the other man’s face light up and felt marginally calmer than he had before, “Let- Let me put my number in your phone” Coby held at his hand. Helmeppo grinned and pulled out his phone from his jeans, unlocked it and handed it over. Coby was no phone expert, but even he could see that this was an iPhone. Taking great care, he added himself to Helmeppo’s massive list of contacts under his name with a smile emoji, just to increase the chance of being messaged again. He handed Helmeppo back his phone, who simply slipped it into his pocket.

“I have to go,” Helmeppo murmured, biting his lips, “but I’ll message you.”

Helmeppo cupped Coby’s cheek in his hand and kissed him. Coby automatically shut his eyes. Helmeppo’s lips were soft and full of warmth and sweetness. The kiss was slow, tender and loving, this wasn’t the rushed kisses of yesterday: this was ecstasy. All too quickly it was over. Helmeppo pulled away and Coby felt like his head was spinning.

“I’ll see you soon”.

And with a grin on his face, Helmeppo stepped out of Coby’s apartment, gently closing the door behind him. Silence filled the apartment.

Coby slowly walked to his sofa and slumped down.   
“I’m with Helmeppo” Coby started to laugh, “Oh my god, I’m actually dating someone.” He excitedly grabbed a cushion and hugged it his chest, rolling slightly on the sofa until he rolled off the edge and into the floor.


End file.
